Caso Cerrado
by EternityDarkness-Ankoku
Summary: Entre varias tragedias sucedidas el amor también puede florecer... solo hay que hacer el intento y no dejarse ganar. SasukeXOC - DeidaraXOC


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de__** Naruto **__pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos._

_Este fic fue hecho por Izumi Yagami Uchiha y yo (le hice unos pequeños cambios y lo subí con su permiso), por favor no plagien. _

- - -

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión Uchiha, para los tres hermanos todo iba bien... después de levantarse temprano y alistarse bajaron a desayunar ya más despiertos

Naomi: Buenos días hermanos

Itachi: -Leía el periódico sin prestar mucha atención a lo demás- buenos días Naomi

Sasuke: Buenos días...

Naomi: Se te ve desanimado hoy Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: No es eso, solo me eh quedado despierto hasta tarde

Naomi: Deberías dormir más... ¿Y tú Itachi? ¿Qué tal todo en tu trabajo?

Itachi: Bien, hemos metido a la cárcel a otros dos asesinos... aunque con el último caso nos está yendo duro... de eso hablaremos mis socios y yo una vez que lleguen

Sasuke: ¿Los invitaste a desayunar?

Itachi: Espero no les moleste...

Naomi: Por supuesto que no

Expresó con un leve sonrojo al recordar a ambos socios de trabajo de su joven hermano mayor, al poco tiempo el timbre sonó y la sirvienta se apresuró a abrirles la puerta a ambos hombres de trabajo, uno rubio de cabello largo con un mechón tapando su ojo izquierdo, alto y bien formado, con una sonrisa seria en el rostro, de ojos azules y claros, su compañero tenía cabello rojizo, ojos color miel, era más bajo que el primero, también bien formado pero con su rostro más serio, ambos vestían trajes elegantes.

Sasori: buenas tardes -dio una reverencia, el rubio le miro y dio una reverencia igual-buscamos a Itachi Uchiha

La mujer les miro por unos momentos algo sonrojada al ver la belleza de ambos, dándoles el paso y guiándoles, hasta el comedor del lugar.

Sirvienta: hai, itachi-sama, tiene visitas -hablo con elegancia-

Deidara: ohayo itachi -hablo animadamente, mirando a la pelinegra- hola naomi-chan, ¿como has estado?

Sasori: deja de jugar, deidara.

Naomi: Buenos días Deidara-kun, Sasori-san -Con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-

Itachi: Al fin llegan, esta vez su puntualidad falló

Sasuke: ¿Qué dices? Si apenas empieza el desayuno... mejor siéntense

Itachi: Hablaremos del caso luego, ahora no quisiera que Naomi ni Sasuke oyeran de eso

Naomi: no somos unos niños... podríamos oír de eso

Sasuke: Naomi tiene la razón

Deidara: uhmp -se sentó rápidamente algo molesto- ano sa itachi, llegamos 1 hora antes ¿sabias-un?

Sasori: como sea...-tomo el maletín que tenia en manos y se sentó-el jefe a dado una orden y recluto a dos personas más -miro a los chicos- y ellos son los elegidos

Deidara: si, eso fue sorprendente, Naomi seria la segunda chica en el cuerpo-un

Sasori: y no me mires a mi itachi, fue decisión del jefe -saco de su maletín dos gafetes-estarán dentro si ayudaban en el cazo de mascara naranja.

Naomi: ¿en-enserio? ¿Sasuke y yo?

Sasuke: Más les vale que no estén bromeando...

Itachi: Yo digo lo mismo... ellos son jóvenes aun

Deidara recargo sus manos en la mesa, recargando con este su rostro, mirando a sasori con apatía.

Sasori: es la verdad, este caso es el mas difícil en Akatsuki -miro a los chicos- ¿aceptarán o no?

Sasuke: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Naomi: ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer exactamente Sasori-san?

Sasori le arrojo los gafetes, poniéndose de pie y sacando carpetas

Deidara: ¿de verdad enseñaras eso? -hablo algo asqueado-

Sasori: por supuesto -sonrió de lado- es su trabajo también

El pelirrojo saco alrededor de 3 fotos, una rubia de grandes pechos con un disparo en la cabeza, un rubio de ojos azules con dos disparos, 1 en cada ojo y un hombre de grandes y pobladas cejas con 3 balas, 1 en la frente, 2 en los ojos

Itachi algo disgustado suspiró de mala gana, ya no podría hacer nada si esas eran las órdenes que el jefe les estaba dando

Naomi: Por kami... -inmediatamente apartó la vista de las imágenes-

Sasuke: ¿Quién les hizo esto a esas personas?

Deidara: no lo sabemos, solo tenemos la pista de que es un o una enmascarado naranja, se le vio del último crimen -de entre las carpetas mostró una foto entre las sombras, solo se distinguía una mascara naranja de remolino con manchas de sangre-

Sasori: Itachi... todos los cadáveres tenían un numero en su pecho -hablo con serenidad mirando al uchiha mayor- Tsunade tenia el 1, Minato el 2, Gai el 3.

Deidara: y los números coinciden con el numero de balas que reciben-un

Naomi: Que tipo más raro y enfermo... ¿Y quiénes eran esas personas? -Preguntó mirando al rubio-

Sasuke: Parecen ser inversionistas por la ropa que llevan...

Deidara: exacto y a la vez no tanto -miro- esta mujer era directora del instituto de Konoha -señalo a la rubia- este sujeto era dueño de una empacadora de comida instantánea -señalo al rubio- y este era director técnico del equipo de Japón -señalo al de las grandes cejas-.

Sasori: todos tenían la coincidencia de que invertían y mantenían la economía en el banco.

Itachi: ¿Sus cuentas bancarias fueron retiradas después de que murieron? -Preguntó con quizá más seriedad que el pelirrojo-

Deidara: eso es lo extraño Ita -le mostró unos papeles- los nombres no están en ningún banco, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Naomi: ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?

Sasuke: Alguien que tenga un alto puesto en los bancos debió conspirar junto al de la máscara para que desaparecieran sus registros

Itachi: ¿Tienen algún sospechoso en común?

Deidara: aun no sabemos, puede que tenga alto puesto como que lo hayan amenazado..

-miro a itachi- si tenemos uno...

Sasori: es sorprendente como la computadora dio con ese resultado -se toco la cien-

Deidara: en la última investigación el asesinato se llevo a cabo en un restaurante, donde estaba una chica.

Sasori: el CI (coeficiente intelectual) de esta persona y el perfil psicológico la detecto como una de las principales sospechosas, puesto que estaba en la escena del crimen y también el arma homicida se encontró en sus pertenencias, al igual que las huellas digitales de la primera victima en ellas.

Sasuke: ¿Ya la arrestaron?

Itachi: ¿Cuál es su nombre y en dónde trabaja?

Deidara: -miro al uchiha menor y negó con la cabeza- ese es su trabajo arrestarla y preguntarle por cualquier medio posible

Sasori: trabaja en "el sonido" como auxiliar de cocina -saco del maletín una foto, mostrándola al mayor- Izumi Yagami, 19 años... ¿puedes creerlo?

Naomi: parece una chica normal como cualquier otra...

Itachi: nunca te confiesa Naomi... las apariencias engañan

Sasori: -saco de su chaleco dos pequeñas pistolas, poniéndolas en la mesa, junto a ellas una dirección- el jefe ordeno que la sacaran a su casa y le obligaran a hablar, esto es por si opone resistencia

Deidara: uhm yo no creo que sea ella-un -miro a sasuke- disparen en el brazo o pierna, la necesitamos viva.

Itachi: ¿Crees que van a ir solos? tu vas a acompañarlos Deidara -les dijo serio-

Sasuke: Pero nosotros podemos solos Itachi...

Itachi: Irán con él y punto, no importa que digan sigo siendo su superior y este es su primer día de trabajo así que irán acompañados...

Deidara: eh!! nande?!! Yo tengo que buscar a otro-un

Sasori: ya lo dijo el sempai, has caso -sonrió burlonamente-

Deidara: uhmm -ladeo al vista algo molesto- bien, bien, vayamos-un

- - -

_Este es el primer capítulo, por ahora es todo ^ ^. Espero les este gustando el fic. Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
